


just a few drunken demigods

by riptide_anaklusmos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Underage Drinking, drunk!Annabeth, percabeth, self indulgence at its finest, soft percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptide_anaklusmos/pseuds/riptide_anaklusmos
Summary: Percy didn’t understand why they were doing this. Like, seriously didn’t understand.“This is a bad idea,” he told Travis, who just shrugged in response. “I’m serious, Stoll. What if we get caught? Chiron would be pissed and you know it.”“Look,” he said. “We’re doing it in the Zeus cabin since Thalia is visiting for the weekend. She said she can get some weird soundproof potion shit from one of the Hunters. Relax, man. But if you’re that worried, no one’s forcing you to go. Seriously. You can chill in your cabin for the night. No biggie.”But to Percy, this was definitely a “biggie.” In his mind, alcohol, especially when it wasn’t exactly allowed, was pretty risky. Though he managed to shake those memories from his mind, he still wasn’t really sure he wanted to go.Annabeth, of course, was the person who convinced him otherwise.orThe older demigods decide to throw a party and get drunk to blow of some steam in the wake of the Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy is not excited for the party but he is excited about hanging out with Annabeth.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 173





	just a few drunken demigods

**Author's Note:**

> this is GENUINELY one of the most self indulgent things i've ever written. drunk!annabeth AND soft!percy???? literally all i've ever wanted in life. this has underage drinking and some language. so if that's not your thing, by all means don't read it! you do what's best for you :)

Percy didn’t understand why they were doing this. Like, seriously didn’t understand. 

“This is a bad idea,” he told Travis, who just shrugged in response. “I’m serious, Stoll. What if we get caught? Chiron would be pissed and you know it.” 

“Look,” he said. “We’re doing it in the Zeus cabin since Thalia is visiting for the weekend. She said she can get some weird soundproof potion shit from one of the Hunters. Relax, man. But if you’re that worried, no one’s forcing you to go. Seriously. You can chill in your cabin for the night. No biggie.” 

But to Percy, this was definitely a “biggie.” In his mind, alcohol, especially when it wasn’t exactly _allowed_ , was pretty risky. Though he managed to shake those memories from his mind, he still wasn’t really sure he wanted to go. 

Annabeth, of course, was the person who convinced him otherwise. 

He ran into her in the pavilion after dinner when she asked about the “get together.” 

“Hey, Perce,” she greeted. 

“Hi,” he said, definitely failing to hold back the smile he was trying so hard to fight. 

“Are you coming tonight?” 

“Um, I’m not really sure,” he said. 

Annabeth gave him a sympathetic look, a reminder that she knows why Percy has an aversion to alcohol, so he spoke again before she could say anything. 

“Why are we doing this anyway?” 

“It’s just a way to blow off some steam. Be real teenagers before… before the world won’t let us be anymore.” 

Percy nodded, still uneasy to the idea but a bit more understanding to it. Before he had a chance to reply, Annabeth spoke again. 

“Look, you don’t need to drink or anything. No one will even notice. Just stop by. If anyone deserves this it’s you, Percy. You deserve a break. Besides, we haven’t really hung out since… we haven’t really hung out in a while. And maybe it’ll be fun.” 

Percy gave her a look and opened his mouth to politely decline but she cut him off. 

“Please, Percy. You really need a break. If not for yourself, for me,” she pleaded. 

And how would anyone expect Percy to say no to her? 

Percy rolled his eyes, “Fine. For _you_.” 

Annabeth’s eyes lit up and she smiled so wide Percy forgot why he would ever even consider saying no. 

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll see you tonight then.” 

As she began to walk away, Percy said, “Wait. Are you gonna drink?” 

Annabeth smirked as she replied, “Guess you’ll have to come and see for yourself.” 

Percy watched her walk away. Maybe she was right. He did desperately need a break. And things between them had been a bit rocky since her quest in the labyrinth. Beckendorf told him it was because she was jealous, which Percy found stupid. _She_ was jealous? He’s not the one who is still defending some twenty-two year old creep who’s trying to destroy the world. Not that Percy was jealous of Luke of course, just confused as to why Annabeth still liked him. And besides, he and Rachel were _just_ friends. She’s super cool and all, especially because Percy didn’t really have any mortal friends, but Percy didn’t like her like that. 

Regardless, maybe this _get together_ would be good for him. Relax, blow off some steam, hang out with his friends, and hang out with Annabeth. All his favorite things. 

_Yeah_ , Percy thought, _tonight will be good_. 

;; 

Tonight has been shit, in Percy’s humble opinion. 

It was loud, Benckendorf and Silena went off to “talk” somewhere, Clarisse was already picking on him, it reeked of booze, and Annabeth and Thalia weren't even here yet. Like, seriously, this was Thalia’s cabin. Where the hell could she be? 

“Annabeth and Thalia are in the Athena cabin,” a voice behind him said. 

Percy turned around. It was Malcolm, Annabeth’s half-brother. 

“How did you…” Percy said, shocked. 

“I—well, you were just looking around,” Malcolm stammered out. “I kinda assumed you were looking for her. She mentioned you were coming tonight…” 

“Wait, she talked about me?” 

“Of course she talked about you!” another voice said. It was Silena, who was apparently back and listened to the whole conversation. Percy wondered if that was an Aphrodite power, appearing in a conversation where Annabeth is mentioned and Percy is flustered. “And it was obvious you were looking for her because you’re always together.” 

Percy blushed. That was true. Or at least, it used to be. 

Silena, apparently done with the conversation, walked over to where the drinks were. Percy looked around, opting to people watch until Annabeth and Thalia arrived. Everyone was in normal clothes instead of their camp shirts because Drew Tanaka insisted that didn’t maintain the “party vibe” they were striving for. There were a good number of people here. But still, Percy was waiting for the two other girls to show up. Despite their first impressions, he really liked Thalia. She was funny, strong-willed, and Annabeth really cared about her. 

As Percy continued to watch the Stoll brothers fight over the music selection, Thalia walked in. She was wearing black ripped jeans and a band t-shirt he didn’t recognize. She smiled at him and walked over. 

“Hey, Kelp-Head,” she said, “get into any interesting trouble while I was gone?” 

Before he could reply Annabeth spoke up. “Obviously not. He has me to keep him out of trouble.” 

Percy turned to look at Annabeth, who apparently just walked in, and tried not to freak out. She was wearing a blue tank top, black jean shorts, and her camp necklace. Her hair was down, which was rare. Annabeth was always pretty to Percy, but she looked seriously beautiful.

“Hi,” he said dumbly. 

“Hi,” she smiled. 

“Oookay,” Thalia drawled out. “As absolutely _riveting_ as this conversation is, I’m gonna take Annie here to get some shots.” 

Annabeth looked away from Percy and replied, “Meet you there in a sec. But only if you never call me that again.”

Thalia laughed as she walked towards the Stolls. 

Annabeth at Percy expectantly. 

“Um, hi,” he said. 

“You said that already,” Annabeth laughed. 

“Right, um, sorry. You um—you look pretty. I mean, you always do. But, uh, the shirt looks nice on you. It, like, makes your eyes look nice? Is that a thing people say?” 

Annabeth blushed, but she was still smiling wide. “Yeah, Perce. That’s a thing people say. Usually not to me, but it’s definitely a phrase.” 

“Why not? I mean, like, your eyes are pretty.” Percy said. 

Annabeth blush turned impossibly deeper. “I don’t know. People say my eyes are scary. Like, intimidating or whatever.” 

“That stupid. Just because something is scary that doesn’t mean they’re not pretty. Like Aphrodite. She’s scary but still pretty. Like, no one’s hair looks that nice. And it was so blonde, like the girls at my school who dye it.” 

Annabeth gave Percy a confused look. “What are you talking about? She has dark hair. Whatever, doesn’t matter. Are you okay?” 

“I—yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Percy lied. 

“Percy,” she said gently. “You seemed pretty anxious when I walked in. If you wanna go, it’s alright. I won’t be mad or anything. No one will. I’m sorry if I pressured you into coming. I just wanted you to have fun, but if you want we can ditch. I’ll even go with you. I don’t wanna, like, be the reason you’re… stressed. 

“You’re not. I promise. I just, um, was waiting for you and Thalia. I know she doesn’t drink and you’re… uh, you.” 

“I’m me?” Annabeth laughed. 

“Shut up. You know what I mean.” Percy said, blushing. 

“Yeah. I do,” she said softly. “And you’re you.” 

Percy grinned at her, and Annabeth smiled back. The Stolls got some LED lights for the party, but Annabeth’s smile was the brightest thing in the room. 

“Annabeth!” Thalia shouted. “Get over here and take some shots.” 

“Coming!” Annabeth said looking at Percy apologetically. “Be right back.” 

She walked away, leaving Percy to stare at where she used to be. 

“I get you’re in love with her and all, but maybe don’t stare at her,” Beckendorf’s voice said behind him. 

“I—What?!” Percy said. 

Beckendorf just laughed. 

“I am _not_ in love with her,” Percy hissed. 

“Sure,” Clarisse said, who walked up behind him. “And Annabeth hasn’t been obsessed with you since she was twelve.” 

Before Percy got the chance to protest, he heard Silena and Thalia laughing. He turned in time to see Annabeth take two shots with ease. 

“What the _fuck_? You drink?!” Thalia exclaimed, slightly impressed, slightly aghast at the fact that the little girl she raised just down Smirnoff so easily. 

“Yeah you should’ve seen her when she was still in San Francisco,” Silena said. “She Iris-messaged me from the bathroom absolutely _bitching_ about some guy from the party that kept ignoring her. Holy shit, she was so out of it. I had to call her the next day to make sure she was still alive.” 

Everyone laughed at Annabeth who just looked confused. And Percy was confused, too. Why would she call Silena and not him? Who even was this guy? Since when did Annabeth drink? Was she safe at the parties? 

“Oh my gods, that _so_ did not happen!” Annabeth exclaimed. “There weren’t even any guys at that party. Also, didn’t you promise not to bring that up anymore?” 

“Oh, Annabeth,” Silena said. “The great thing about parties is I can blame whatever I say on the alcohol. And there was definitely a guy there. You were talking for ten minutes about how he wouldn’t talk to you even though you claimed you made it clear you liked him! I get you were plastered and all, but I doubt you hallucinated this guy into existence.” 

Annabeth and Silena continued to bicker while everyone gathered around seemingly amused. Annabeth saying she had no idea who this guy was and Silena was insisting he existed, though she didn’t know the name. After what Percy deemed as too long listening about some guy Annabeth liked, he stepped in. 

“Okay, seriously, who the _fuck_ is this guy?” he questioned. 

Annabeth turned to him as if just noticing he was there. The second she locked eyes with him, her face paled (which was hard due to the slight flush of her cheeks from the two shots she took) and her mouth opened slightly as if she had a realization. Thalia noticed and immediately whispered something in Silena’s ear. Annabeth was still staring at Percy. 

“I—uh. I don’t…” Annabeth stammered, eyes wide. 

“What?” Percy asked. 

Annabeth turned to Clarisse and Thalia with a look that said _please_. 

“Alright,” Clarisse said quickly. “As interesting as Princess’ love life is, I’m bored.” 

Annabeth tore her eyes from Percy. “I need a drink,” she mumbled. She grabbed the bottle of vodka from the counter and chugged some straight from the bottle. 

“Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ ,” Thalia said as she gently took the bottle from Annabeth’s tight grip. “Yeah, that’s what we’re _not_ gonna do. Malcolm, you watch her while I get her some water.” 

Malcolm nodded. “Come on, dumbass. You’re a lightweight, remember?” 

“Am not,” Annabeth protested, though she was slurring slightly. Malcolm wrapped her arm around her and walked away. 

Percy wished he was the one who could take care of her. He gets that that’s her brother, but Percy is her best friend. He used to be able to help her. Like before the Labyrinth, when Annabeth was scared and _she_ asked Percy to hold her. He didn’t understand why she couldn’t do that now. Percy would gladly do anything she asked of him. He went to the party just to hang out with her, then she got all weird. 

Percy shook himself out of these thoughts. Just because she was his best friend, there were still other people who would hang out with him. _I’m here_ , Percy thought. _I might as well try to enjoy it_. 

;;

A little while later, after Percy hung out with Silena and Beckendorf, Travis walked up to Percy and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Dude, you’re like the only sober one here. Seriously, drink _something_ ,” he said. 

Panic started to rise up in Percy. He just wished Travis would leave him alone. He loved the dude, but he wasn’t about to explain this to him. No one knew about this, not even his mom. Well, except Annabeth. 

“Uh. That’s okay. I don’t really…” Percy started to say. 

“C’mon dude. Why don’t you want a drink?” 

Fortunately, he was saved for thinking of some bullshit answer. Someone put their hand on his lower back and said, “Leave him alone, Stoll. He said he didn’t want anything.” 

It was Annabeth. Of course it was Annabeth. She always managed to save his ass, whether it was on a death quest or at a party (both seemed equally terrifying to him). 

Travis rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Chase. Besides, I don’t even know if there’s anything left after how much you drank.” 

After he walked away, Annabeth turned to him. “You okay?” 

Percy nodded shakily. “I’m good. Thank you for that. I didn’t know what to even do or say. I just… thank you.” 

“You don’t need to thank me. You’re my best friend. If I can’t help you with that, then how can I even help you on quests?” 

Before he could reply (most likely something stupid like “You’re amazing and beautiful and I really wanna kiss you right now”), Drew grabbed Annabeth’s hand and said she needed one more round of shots. 

Annabeth smiled at Percy and let herself be guided away by Drew, who just winked at Percy. 

Percy turned to have a conversation with Chris and Malcolm (the two most sober people in the room other than Thalia) until he heard Annabeth shout his name. 

“Percy!” she said as she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around her neck. Percy didn’t even hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist, but not without giving the two guys a confused look. They just smirked and walked away. 

“Annabeth?” he asked. “You okay?” 

“I’m good,” she mumbled into his neck. “Just missed you.” 

Percy felt a warm feeling spread from his chest to the rest of his body. His arms wrapped more firmly around her waist. 

“I missed you, too,” he said, though he didn’t just mean now, and he had a feeling she didn’t either. The word “missed” had so many meanings when it came to the two of them. They missed each other during the school year, and they _definitely_ missed each other when Percy was on Calypso’s island. And even though they were both at camp these past few weeks, they weren’t how they usually were. They kept skirting around each other and having forced conversations. Every time someone would mention Luke, Annabeth would tense up and Percy would get uncontrollably angry. Similarly, anytime someone asked about Rachel, Annabeth would walk out of the room. Percy missed how they were before this mess. Before the labyrinth, before Luke before Rachel, before Calypso, before _their kiss_. 

Not that Percy or Annabeth would ever admit this, but “missed” meant something else as well. They kept missing each other and missing the chances they had to tell the other the truth. The truth about how much they cared about one another. 

It took everything in him to gently pull away from Annabeth. Even though he wanted nothing more than to hold her and never let go, he knew it was wrong to take advantage of her and her desire to be close to him due to her drunken state. When he fully pulled away, she moved to wrap her arms around his middle and bury her head in his chest. 

“Can you even stand up straight?” Percy joked. 

Annabeth shook her head, and though he knew she was joking as well, he also knew part of her was having trouble. 

“Thalia,” Percy called out, as she was walking by. 

Thalia smirked at the sight of Annabeth practically hanging off him. “Having fun?” she asked slyly. 

“Ha ha. Is she good? Like, seriously?” 

“Hey, Annie,” Thalia said softly, as if she were a young child. “You okay?” 

“I said not to call me that,” Annabeth mumbled. “I hate nicknames.” 

“You let Percy call you Wise Girl all the time. Besides, we used to call you that all the time when you were a kid.” 

Annabeth pulled away from Percy but stumbled a bit, so he put his hand on her lower back. 

“Yeah, well, guess what, Thals? I’m not a fucking kid anymore, and Luke isn’t around to call me that, remember? He went off to try to destroy Olympus and left me here. So, sorry if I don’t like to be reminded of him.” 

Thalia took Annabeth’s hand and said, “I know, Annabeth. I know. I’m gonna get you some water and you’re gonna stay here with Percy, okay?” 

Annabeth nodded and Thalia walked away. 

Percy looked down at her and saw she was pretty much on the verge of tears. She looked so much younger this way, when she wasn’t putting up this defense to the world around her. He wrapped his arm around her as she put her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not usually a sad drunk,” she said, sounding more broken than any fifteen year old girl should. “You can go if you want. I’ll be fine”

“That’s okay,” Percy said. “You can be anything you want and I won’t leave you. I promise.” 

At that last word, Annabeth let out a sob. Percy didn’t know why, but he pulled her closer anyways. 

When Thalia walked over and handed Annabeth a glass of water, she immediately downed it. 

Thalia looked away from Annabeth and gave Percy a genuine smile. “Thank you,” she said. “She’d kill me if she was sober enough to even know what we’re talking about, but she really cares about you. I understand why.” 

Percy looked over at Annabeth who was watching Travis and Katie curiously. 

“I care about her, too.” 

Annabeth handed Thalia the now empty glass. Thalia wrapped her arm around her. 

“I’m going to bring her outside to sober up a little,” she said. “Then when the party’s over I’ll let her sleep here.” 

Even though Percy could tell Thalia really wanted to help Annabeth, he could also see she was anxious at the thought of leaving everyone alone in her cabin. 

“It’s okay. I’ll do it,” he said. “You really should make sure no one, like, breaks anything.” 

Thalia laughed. “Okay, agreed. Thanks, Percy. I’d say take good care of her. But I know you will.” 

Percy then wrapped his arm back around Annabeth’s waist and said, “C’mon, Wise Girl. Let’s go to the lake, yeah?” 

Annabeth nodded and followed him out the door. When they started walking into his cabin Annabeth spoke up. 

“Okay, I may be drunk. But I know this isn’t the lake.” 

Percy laughed. “Yeah, definitely not. I just needed to grab you a jacket. I like your tank top and all, but it’s pretty cold.” 

He tossed her his old basketball sweatshirt from his last school. It was a little snug on him now, but he smiled as he watched it envelope Annabeth. 

“Is this from the year I came to your game?” 

“Yeah. It was. Now let’s go. I think drinking water sobered you up a bit but we should go outside. 

“Okay,” she said quietly as she opened his cabin door and started to walk towards the shore. 

Percy followed her wordlessly. He always would. 

“Feeling any better?” he asked as they sat down on the sand, their shoulder touching. 

“Well I can walk by myself now so there’s that,” Annabeth laughed. 

“As sober as you may be now, you’re gonna have a wicked hangover tomorrow.” 

“Ugh,” Annabeth groaned, shoving him with her shoulder. “Don’t remind me.” 

“Don’t worry,” Percy reassured. “The best hangover cure is two ounces of apple cider vinegar diluted with eight ounces of warm water.” 

Annabeth just stared at him with a look mixed with concern and adoration. Percy blushed under her gaze. 

“He—uh. He used to wake me up in the mornings and tell me to go to the store and buy some. It was pretty much always a school day when that happened, so I just used my lunch money that I made from working random jobs. I didn’t want to ask my mom for cash, she definitely needed it more than me. I just—” Percy stopped talking when he looked Annabeth in the eye. “Sorry.” 

“You have absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry for,” she insisted. 

Percy just nodded. He didn’t know what else could be said, so he just averted his eyes away from her. He watched the ocean for a while until he felt Annabeth wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. The position was a bit awkward since they were sitting, but that didn’t stop him from hugging her back. 

“I know it’s hard,” Annabeth began to say. “But if you ever wanna talk about, I’m here. I know it’s probably hard to talk with your mom, but you can _always_ Iris-Message me. Any time, I swear.” 

“Thank you,” Percy mumbled into the crook of her neck. Earlier tonight, Percy said he wished he could be the one holding and comforting her. He realizes now that he loves it even with the roles reversed. 

Annabeth pulled away, but their faces were only inches apart. Percy could smell her lemon shampoo mixed in with the smell of vodka. 

“Hey,” he said. “You didn’t drink any beer tonight.” 

Percy only found this confusing because that was the more popular drink at the party. In fact, that’s the more popular drink among teenagers at parties. Beer (at least to everyone other than Percy) tasted better than vodka and you wouldn’t get drunk as easily. Besides, high school parties were more for kids to look cool than get drunk anyway. 

“Yeah,” she said, still closer to his face that she's been since their kiss. “I know you hate the smell of beer, so I wanted to make sure that I wouldn’t freak you out when we hung out. Worked out pretty well, huh?” 

Percy couldn’t even respond. She really drank straight vodka instead of beer in the slight chance they would be close enough where he could smell it on her lips? _Holy shit_ , Percy thought. _I think she’s my dream girl_. 

Annabeth didn’t mind his lack of response, opting instead to rest her head on his shoulder and wrap her (his) hoodie tighter around her. 

“I like it out here,” she whispered. “I see why you like the beach so much. Can you surf?” 

“A little,” Percy admitted. “I’ve only tried it a couple times, but I think the whole ‘Son of Poseidon’ thing helps. Maybe I can teach you sometime.” 

Annabeth laughed. “Right. Cause you teaching me to skateboard worked out so well.” 

“Hey!” he protested. “You weren’t _that_ bad. And I didn’t let you fall. So that was a pretty successful lesson in my book.” 

Annabeth nestled deeper into his shoulder and reached out to intertwine their fingers. 

“So unfair,” she stated. 

“What’s unfair?” 

“You’re so warm. It’s fucking freezing outside and you’re warm. 

Percy laughed and wrapped his free arm around her. “Better?” he asked. 

“Mmm.” 

They stayed that way until Percy heard Annabeth’s breath even out and he knew she fell asleep. Not that she minded of course. She definitely needed the sleep and Percy would gladly help her. 

;; 

Percy didn’t know how long he let Annabeth sleep on him, but he knew it was time to stop being selfish and actually get her into a bed. The party was over by now, so he knew it was safe to bring her back to the Zeus cabin. 

He nudged her and said, “Beth? We gotta get up and get you into a real bed.” 

Annabeth groaned. “Nooo, I’m comfortable.” 

“Come on, Wise Girl. Let’s go,” Percy said as he hauled her to her feet. Her arm wrapped around his waist and his instinctively went to her shoulder. They walked silently back to Thalia’s cabin. Percy knocked on the door to signal that he was coming in, then slowly opened the door. Thalia did a good job of cleaning up, but apparently, it exhausted her because she was already sleeping. 

“Okay,” Percy said. “You go change and brush your teeth and I’ll get you a glass of water.” 

Annabeth grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom while Percy filled the cup and put it on the table next to her bed. When she came out, Percy didn’t even try to hold back his smile. She was wearing sleep shorts and _his_ basketball hoodie. Even though Percy couldn’t take his eyes off of her, Annabeth paid him no mind as she got into the covers. Percy went to turn off the lamp. When he looked down at her, her eyes were already closed. Percy bent down to press a kiss to her forehead and began to walk to the door. When he opened the door to get back to his own cabin, he allowed himself one last look at Annabeth and exited. 

And if Percy saw a ghost of a smile on her face, he didn’t mention it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love: them. also i would DIE for silena and annabeth's friendship but i hc that annabeth would only tell thalia and clarisse about it. like two people who will brutally make fun of her but also be there to save her ass if something like this happens. also i love how i added in so many little things that i just KNOW i will force myself to write (annabeth going to percy's basketball games, annabeth telling clarisse and thalia about her crush, percy telling annabeth about gabe). in all seriousness though, this was a blast to write and i genuinely enjoyed reading! have an amazing day/night :)


End file.
